A Seasonal Coloured Love
by Aqualia
Summary: I loved you in Summer. I kept loving you till Autumn. I still loved you throughout Winter. I fell in love with all over again in Spring. As long as the Earth spins and seasons flow...I will continue to love you until the world ends.


**A Summer-Coloured Shirt**

"Leaf! Hey! Wake up, you idiot!" A loud yell comes running down my ear.

"Nghh!" I fling back from the ground quickly, of course, covering my ringing ears while doing so. "What the…?"

"Geez! How long do you plan on sleeping out here? It's so hot! You're going to die from a heat stroke if you're not careful, you moron." I look up to see a tall figure bending over me.

"Green?" I ask nonchalantly. "What's the big deal?"

"You being an idiot that's what. God, look you're barely even wearing any clothing. You must be getting seriously burnt." He scolds.

"Ehe, are you concerned about me?" I ask lightly while chuckling.

"H-huh? Hell no!" He blushes and then hits my head swiftly.

"O-ouch." I pout and rub my head slightly.

"You're the Pokemon League Champion now. You should really take these things more seriously. Why bother being the best when you can't even brave the elements." He comments arrogantly.

I get up reluctantly and stretch my arms out wide. It's such a warm summer's day; the buzzing of bug Pokemon, the joyful laughter of children, the sound of the running river mixing in with the gentle ray of sunshine. It's a great day to be back in Pallet Town again. I haven't been back in my home town since I left for my Pokemon journey with Charmander. It seems so long ago but now it's good to be back and visit my family once more. I didn't expect that I'd be staying this long though. It's been around a week since I came back. I was so surprised to see Green here as well, seems like he's also taking a break from his adventuring. Ahhh~ He's looking as handsome as always. I wonder if he's happy to see me here as well.

"Yes, yes. Sorry to worry you." I brush his remarks off casually.

"I-I wasn't worried!" He retorts with a bright red face.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Green?" I smile at him gently.

"W-what's with that face?" He stares for a little and then turns his back towards me. "Yeah, so what? I didn't think you'd be back as well."

"We're on even terms now right?" I laugh relaxingly, referring to my victory at the Pokemon League. I basically usurped him as the King of Pokemon.

"Hmph. Whatever. I just need to train more. I'll get my revenge soon enough." He grunts.

"I won't be very happy if you battle me with those sorts of feelings." I giggle and hug him from behind.

"W-WHAA? Get off!" Green flails his arms around while I happily cling on to him. "H-hey! What's the big idea?"

"I like this Green better. I'd be nice if you were like this every time you challenge me." I laugh jokingly and let go of him. "Hey, let's go play around in the river."

"We're not country bumpkins Leaf." Green sighs and follows me.

"Uwahh! So cold! Feels so good!" I happily splash my feet in the water while Green looks on. "Hey! Come here! It feels great~"

"I think this would feel even better." Green knelt down next to me.

"What would?" I turn around to ask.

"I'll show you." Green taps my back.

"Kyaaaa!" I scream as I fall into the river.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Green laughs hysterically to the point of falling to the ground clutching his stomach. "Oh god! Pffftahahahaha! I-I can't b-breathehehehe!"

"Oh yeah touch guy?" I glare at him as I creep closer to the river bank. "An eye for an eye my friend"

"Guahhh!" Green yells as I drag him into the river as well. "Argh! It's freezing!"

We frolicked in the water until the sun went down. We then made our way to Green's house. It's been a while since I last set foot into his home. I greet his sister and then we both went to his room to dry off and relax.

"Uwahh! That was refreshing!" I exclaim in joy.

"Yeah but you're all wet." He sighs and throws me a towel and a T-shirt. "Use those. I'll wash your clothes. Get changed when I leave the room. I-I won't peak or anything."

"This feels nice. Just spending time with each other like the old days, huh?" I ask serenely. "We only had each other to play with back then."

"Just hurry up, Leaf." He throws me an indifferent look as he leaves the room.

"Haha, yes sir." I fake a laugh. The door closes. "Kyaaa! Oh god! What the hell? Wearing his clothes! That's what couples do! B-but we're not like that yet! Ugh! I'm so nervous. I'm in his room…but I've been in here before…but that's when we were really young. Also it's only going to be us two…in here…WHAT A THINKING? Bad girl! Geez! My heart's beating so fast. I can hardly keep this charade up any longer. I wonder if Green's feeling the same way."

I turn to grab the towel and dry my hair. I then took off my skirt and top to dry my body. Ugh…I can't take off my underwear here though... I then proceed to put on the clothes he gave me. I look at the big orange shirt I hold in my hands. It smells nice and it's soft. I know I'm being perverted but…I can't help it when it belongs to the person I've loved for so long. I wonder why he didn't just give me his sister's clothes. I put on the shirt. It drapes loosely over my body and its long enough to be a dress shirt. Feeling satisfied I sit back down onto the bed.

"Hey, are you finished?" Green walks in.

"A-ah. Yeah." I reply shyly. Crap why am I being all self-conscious now?

"O-okay. Well give me your wet clothes." Green blushes as he holds out his hand.

I stare at him and was going to reach for my clothes…but somehow I unconsciously extend my arm and place my palm into his. His eyes widen as he takes in my actions…but he doesn't say anything. Only looks. Such loving eyes. I wonder what's making him give such a tender expression. He gently grasps my palm and I do the same. I don't even think we know what we're doing. I continue to look into his eyes. I wonder what he's thinking. Is he thinking about me? Does he think about me as much as I think about him? Has he ever thought about me at all during his journey? Does he ever miss me when I'm not around? Does he feel lonely? Does he…want to be with me all the time? Does he cherish the little time we have together? Does he feel the same way? Does he…love me?

"Green." I say his name unconsciously.

"H-huh? O-oh!" Green suddenly lets go of my hand. "Ugh I was just staring at the shirt. It looks good. My shirt that is."

"It does, doesn't it?" I laugh jokingly feeling slightly disappointed.

"You can keep it." He mumbles.

"Really?" I question with surprise.

"Yeah… I never wear it anyway. It's orange." He comments while picking up my wet clothes. "Besides it suits you."

"Are you saying I look like a man?" I ask in annoyance.

"No, it's bright." He blushes and then quickly escapes through the door. "Like the summer sky."

"What the hell? Saying things like that…it's so out of character." I chuckle at his statement and look down towards the shirt. I fiddle with the stitching for a little while. "That'll only make me fall in love with you more. Idiot."


End file.
